wakfulesgardiensfandomcom-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Seboshin
Bonjour Seboshin ! Bienvenue sur Éliatropédie, un wiki sur Wakfu, Les Gardiens. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Éliatropédie, un wiki sur Wakfu, Les Gardiens et que vous ayez modifié la page Fichier:Dung9Room2.jpg. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Floury (discuter) février 12, 2010 à 09:12 Bonjour! Bonjour Floury! Merci! Je suis Americain, et j'ai oublie beaucoup de Francais, mais je voudrais aider. Mes amis sont utiliser Anglais et ne savent pas Francais. Savez-vous un Wakfu, Les Gardiens "wiki", ou un autre URL? no mais tu peut en crée un en anglais si tu veut Floury Hello, fellow English speaker! I was reading the notes on dungeons on your user page. Just a few things I though I'd point out: in dungeon 3 (last room), you hit the Black Raven until he teleports over to you. In dungeon 5 (second room), eating the barrels of apples (using the special spell) gives you bonuses. In dungeon 7 (second room), you have to kill the Boo (Mushd) summon before you can kill the doll. Dungeon 9 (last room), the Flammèche (Spark) doesn't do anything except get in the way. It's the Snouffle that you may want to kill. Dungeon 20 (L'Arbre de Vie/The Tree of Life), you've missed the Oreilles de Lapineupe (Bunny Ears) ticket. Squirrelladventures (talk)mars 20, 2010 à 04:56 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! I'll add your info in; still trying to flesh things out. Seboshin mars 20, 2010 à 05:03 (UTC) :There is actually a limit to what you can have - 99 is the maximum you can have of an item per character. Pluie de météorites translates to Meteror shower. Potions are very useful for healing, +MP, making noobs pass their turn, resistance, doubling damage, things like that. Also, there's a hat (hidden recipe) you can make at the Potions workshop. The hat made at the Atelier Marmite (Marmite Workshop?) is the Iop Wig. You can make another hidden recipe at the Baker workshop. Also note that there is no way to level a rune spell, no way to take a rune off a hat, you can't add another rune to a hat and you can't use a rune hat in anything. :Oh, and to link to an image page instead of to the image, use the formatting Fichier:imagename.fileextension (File rather than Fichier is better on English wikias). Squirrelladventures (talk) mars 20, 2010 à 07:54 (UTC) ::Further notes: Ateb Desolk is the only servers you can have characters on. The other one (Tset Ssert or something) is only accessible by MODs and employees, etc. Dungeon 23, in the first room you have to point to what Igole asks for. The wheels thing is the thing on the right (looks like a treadmill). Food is the Sutcaque (called something like nourriture). Water is the water bowl in the top right. The ball is the Tofu toy at the bottom. Second room, pick up the letters. Try to stay out of his range, he hits nasty. After a bit, he gives up and gives you a cut scene. After the cut scene, you fight a Golem. Stay away from it. When it summons the crystals, hit them. When it summons the boxes, you can hide behind them. When it changes appearance and has -MP, hide behind the boxes or something. Maybe hide behind it, I'm not sure. It hits very hard then. When it summons something floating called an Ancient or something, kill that before it can hit you. Dunno what it does, but that's what the hint says. Squirrelladventures (talk) mars 20, 2010 à 13:13 (UTC) "pp" lock for Runes or anything else to drop? Thanks Squirreladv! I'll add the Dung 23 stuff after I get a chance to run the thing myself, no thanks to the server crashing right now. Question: Someone is asking if there is a pp lock on the runes (or I guess any of the other rare stuff) dropping. Do you know the answer to this? Thanks! Seboshin mars 21, 2010 à 08:19 (UTC) :Of course I do! There's no such thing as a PP lock in WLG! There was a thread somewhere which explained how much of a better chance to drop items with more people, but you don't have to have more than one person to drop anything at all. Squirrelladventures (talk) mars 21, 2010 à 09:59 (UTC) Draconic Stones I don't know if you approve of the IP edit to your page, but they've got a few things wrong. Rather badly wrong. "B" is Baltazar, yes, but Baltazar is a dragon, not a god. He supplanted the goddess Eliatrope in the Eliatropes' minds, but he's definitely not a god. The stones: * 3, -2: **He has forgotten his choice. **He has forgotten what he was. **He has even forgotten... **But he has not forgotten me. **B. *6, 1: *Large stone: (not an easy one to translate - it's poetry) **Breathe, feel **Surrender to the spirit **Be perfect **.Kouette. *Small stone: **Lock represents **Emrub in strength *3, 2: **My dears... **Do not forget the three rules of Emrub, but especially the most important... **It is forbidden to talk about him... It is forbidden to talk about N... **B. *2, 4: **He wanted to destroy Emrub and ruin our dream. **In ruining, ruining our innocence. **B. *4, 6: **In the name of balance **I ask you to stay away from him... **Ignore all that is... **And most of what you have forgotten. **Trapped in the heart of Emrub it was formed. **B. Oh, and you don't have a good description of dungeon 25 (room 3) and 26 (room 3). In 25, you have to take Amalia's doll, then summon and hide behind the dolls. Stay on/near the starting spots during the first stasis charge. You'll want to move (back, I think) for the second charge. When you've taken Rubilax, you have to cast Sacrifice on the Razortemp, nowhere else. The person who plays Tristepin will have to move right to the back of the map to avoid any chance of dying after that. In 26, Nox changes his fighting style when he casts Grande Horloge (Big Clock). If he summons just Noxines, you can hide behind a few pillars and still hit him. He does do 50 damage, so hiding is the best option. When he prepares to cast... Lame de Wakfu, I think it is, you have to cast the shield spell. Whoever he hits can then hit him with Renvoi a sort (Return a spell). Squirrelladventures (talk) août 7, 2010 à 12:08 (UTC) Thanks SquirrelAdv! I've modified the coded blocks section per your translations. As for the dungies part, I do remember using the dolls as shields and although some of my team died, I was able to beat the boss without knowing what the recommended strategy was. I'll add your notes in. Seboshin août 13, 2010 à 08:53 (UTC) :Eh, sorry. It's Lames temporelles. Lame de wakfu is a far less dangerous spell. Lame temporelles (Temporal blades) would probably kill you in one hit. Sorry again for the mistake. Squirrelladventures (talk) août 16, 2010 à 08:20 (UTC) Few minor things In Meditation (Kouett's Haven-Bag), you just have to deal more damage than the double does. It helps to push it into the wall. In Tient !? Un Tofu endormi... (Hey!? A sleeping Tofu.../Zora, Queen of the Tofus), in the first room you have to hit her until the Tofu runs off, then chase her around the map as she teleports. In the second room, if you eat the eggs, it heals you. The overfed/mutant tofu can poison you, the Royal Tofu can summon and the Celestial Tofu hits from range and heals Zora. Initiation Rite is a complicated one. In room one, it's possible to beat Leon before he kills you. You do two damage per kick, and he does one per push unless you hit a wall. Room 2, you only need to hit Violette a little before she jumps onto her paint machine and summons her gobblettes. Hit the mud cannons to defeat her, but hide behind the pillars to avoid her paint. They take AP, MP, or HP. There might be more, but I always won before she threw another colour. In room 3, destroy the cristals to get AP. When you hurt one of Lou's wolves, he takes damage. When he gets to... I think it's 20 HP, he bows and leaves. In room 4, summon dopples whenever you can. When Boa teleports to the centre, hide behind a pillar. Diagonally is probably safest. Keep out of his linear, as he can attract you. He will let you pass before you beat him. In The Destruction of Emrub, summon ASAP in every room. Room one, you just need to run and get N's HP as low as possible. When his arms are incased in ice, you can't hurt him with neutral damage. Air still works, though. Room 2, just hit him and run until everyone teleports to the corners. Lock will the cast Hyper-Combo, and he and Kouett finish the room. Room 3, when he summons the four ice pics, hide behind them. The spell he casts when he teleports to the middle does 14 damage unless you're hidden. Giving AP to Lock makes him summon his dopple, Lucky. AP to Boa makes him cast Boa Explosion!. AP to Kouette makes her meditate, then next turn (only if she has line of sight!), she'll cast Meteor Smash. Also, a friendly note from the Dofus wiki: if it's you who keeps editing your user page as an IP, please log in, because, due to the prevalence of vandalism, IP edits on user pages tend not to be trusted. Thanks, Squirrelladventures (talk) septembre 5, 2010 à 13:27 (UTC) :The Destruction of Emrub is a solo dungeon, you can't have a group. Giving AP to Lock, Kouette and Boa works in any of the rooms. :The tickets from the casino will be usable in future for crafting hats, emotes and other things. One ticket (the one that mentions being made of toilet paper) can be used to access a slot machine (unless they've changed that). The slot machine lets you drop more tickets, but you often lose (just like a real slot machine!). :VIP is from the second Wakfu DVD box. The first one gave you Premium. Premium was only for Initiation Rite. :Squirrelladventures (talk) septembre 12, 2010 à 06:04 (UTC) ::Ah, it's called Pécunium. It's needed for the left slot machine in the middle room. Squirrelladventures (talk) septembre 12, 2010 à 06:07 (UTC) Dungeon: BD Percimol First room: You have to help to flaqueux get food to the barrel (tonneau), while stopping the Taures from stealing it. You can give the flaqueux MP, you can build a bridge (pont), destroy the stones (roche), place traps, place totems, buff the totems or summon kamikaze flaqueux. The Big Water Totems (Totem de la Grande Eau) can be made to cast Geyser or Water Flood (?). Geyser is a pushback spell, the other takes MP. Kamikaze-type flaqueux explode, taking MP from a Taure. Second room: choose a character to play as. You can be a Flaqueux Scarecrow (Flaqueux Epouvantail), Flaqueux Mama or Flaqueux Jackapal. Mama is a distance fighter (coward and summoner), Jackapal is mid-range (ranged spells and reduction) while Scarecrow is a tank (no ranged spells at all, but high-ish damage). Skip the ad at the end, and you've won! Squirrelladventures (talk) novembre 16, 2010 à 04:51 (UTC) Chapter 5: Heart of Ice This is a hard dungeon. First off, you need a key. The key is Clé des Gardiens, a hidden recipe. Yaze tells you the riddle, but it's 3 bitterness feathers and one crystal gem. You really need the following potions: Raide Boule ++, Potion Bouclier/Extra Bouclier, Potion Musclor and Kokola. Eau de Fée is a good idea. I found Rune Portée very useful in the first two rooms. Note that you can change hats before the last room. Rune Bowl seems to be the favourite for that. I haven't tried it with that yet. Room 1: Stay out of linear, summon Tofus, use Poing surprise, Inverser ma place if you run out of room, just run, run, run! When he casts ARHRHRH, use Rune Bowl. My way: Pretty much the same as the above, except when the rocks fall from the ceiling, use them to avoid line of sight. In this (stage 2), he can hit at a range. Room 2: Start in the second square on the left. Summon a Tofu. Place a trap to slow N, and hide behind the south rock. When he summons a Hydre, swap places so it's behind the rock and can't get you. Cast Rune Bowl and Mini Soin/Kokola/Fwaichew. Push N against the wall until he Levitates. Then Coup de pied and Potion Musclor. Finally, push. My way: Start who cares where, I usually use the right. Teleport and swap away from Hydras. When he levitates, kick or push and run, I think he does damage when comes down. Rinse at repeat. Room 3 4: Hit the coeur/heart so that Conviction is summoned. Use Rune Bowl, and push Conviction against against a scenery bramble. When Conviction is dead, cast Potion Sanuinaire and Potion Enidar/Raid Boule/Raide Boule ++. Next, cast Potion Aspirnator. I think you then attack the heart for a bit. When Tendresse is summoned, cast Rune Bowl and push against the bramble again. Use Poing suprise on the wakfu ice flowers then use Liberation de Wakfu. Use Denki Gama on Fureur, then move into close combat with it. Cast Interagir, then use Coup de pied on the heart. Remember to move back two squares at the end of your turn. When Respect is summoned, Coup de pied and run as far as possible to the left to avoid attacks from the heart. Play carefully. Don't be afraid to use potions. Use Potion Musclor and Poing suprise to kill the wakfu flower when it appears. Then use Potion Bouclier and Liberation de Wakfu. Now, you can use Denki Gama to finish off the heart. My way: Dunno, I keep getting killed. More information when I've got a hat runée bowl and loads of potions. Squirrelladventures (talk) décembre 6, 2010 à 12:17 (UTC) :Still haven't made it through chapter 5, so here's some information from chapter 6. :First off, you have to be level 27 to get into the dungeon, because you level to 28 when you get out. :To start, you go to the entrance of the labyrinth (upper right hand of the forest). At the gate, go to the top of the map. You'll find yourself on a secret map. Go to the other exit of the map, and keep going. When you reach the map with N, click on him. You don't need to watch this cut scene. When it's over, follow him through the gate. Keep going. :Eventually, you'll go up some stairs and find yourself in a cut scene. DO NOT SKIP THIS CUT SCENE. When the cut scene ends, you get to choose sides: N or Baltazar. If you skipped the cut scene, you end up on Baltazar's side . :No matter which side you're on, you have to reduce the other's HP by 100, while preventing your ally's HP from being reduced by 70. :Second room, you have to reduce the other's HP to 200 without your ally's HP being reduced to 200. :Don't skip the cut scene in the third room. Click on the bar to increase the number of Wakfu balls. The more there are, the better your extra drops. :The technique I find best in either room, is when the HP gets too low, is to cast Coup de bowl on my ally. Squirrelladventures (talk) décembre 25, 2010 à 09:59 (UTC)